Challenges and Chances in the Gryffindor House
by hockeygirl22
Summary: Watch James, Sirius, Lilly and friends in their final year at Hogwarts. James and Sirius are both known for their many girlfriends, but what happens when they actually fall in love? James and Lilly, Sirius and OC rating for language FINISHED!
1. Ice Queens

A/N: Alright, so I had to adjust a few things to make this story work. For one, I really wanted all of the marauders (except for peter, sorry peter) to have a girl, or at least a crush, plus besides Lilly the Gryffindor girls are never mentioned, so I had to invent a couple of characters. Also I do realize that Sirius probably didn't play Quidditch, but I though it'd work better if it did. Hope you don't mind, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Okay this is getting old…I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS! Happy now?

Challenges and chances in the Gryffindor House

The seventh year Gryffindor students were an interesting bunch. The first two names that came to mind when the Gryffindor seventh years were mentioned, were Sirius Black and James Potter. The two boys had been best friends since before anyone could remember, and had become well known as the professional pranksters of Hogwarts. Sirius was the tallest of their group of friends, nearly reaching 6'3. His dark hair brushed into his eyes and made all of the Hogwarts females swoon. His eyes were dark and glimmered almost constantly with mischief, and upon his face was just a shadow of hair which he regarded as his 'secret chick magnet'. He had a smooth personality, but was well known to act quite irrationally in cases. James was similar in appearance, although a few inches shorter, and was cleanly shaven. His eyes were a smoky grey, and he had rather a habit of running his hands through his hair in order to attain that 'just off the broom' look. Both boys somehow kept up their grades, although homework was the last thing on their minds. They claimed that they were just blessed with luck. These two were not only known for their pranks and looks, but also for their plentiful supply of women. Since their first year at school, girls flocked to them. James was never without a girlfriend, although in fifth year he mysteriously dropped holding onto girlfriends and was more known for his occasional flings. Sirius was rarely seen without a girl on his arm, or two for that matter. They wouldn't dream of admitting that neither of them really liked this lifestyle anymore. But in truth, Sirius had been asking the same girl out since second year, but claimed he only did it because she refused to accept his offer. James had been infatuated with a certain girl since fifth year, and like Sirius, he asked her out daily, but it was sadly not hard to tell how much he actually wanted her, even if he denied it. The two other Gryffindor seventh year boys were rather less noticed by the girls, but still widely praised as fellow marauders. They were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remus was a usually quiet type, known to have his nose buried in a book and was the most sensible of the pack. Peter was the last, and usually the last to be noticed. He was a chubby and stout little fellow, who fit in oddly with the other four, who were widely respected among the school. However his small popularity was enough for him, for he was able to be seen with the school's brightest student, and two of the best Quidditch players.

But of course, the marauders would be nothing without the girls, and the seventh year Gryffindor girls are certainly worth mentioning. First there was Lilly Evans. She was easily one of the most beautiful girls in all of Hogwarts. She had a slender figure, and porcelain skin all the girls envied. But most deserving of recognition, was her hair. It was a deep red, like fire. Her eyes shone like emeralds, and combined were a stunning sight. On most occasions, she was a kind and cool tempered person, but her patience wore thin with a certain person; the formerly mentioned James Potter. She hated him with a vengeance she didn't know she was possible of having. Or at least, she thought it was hate. For the past few years he had asked her out daily, and had not yet gotten the point. Not to mention she had no room in her life for 'annoying, perverted, and pig-headed pranksters'. She was less than a fan of his joking skills. Being a prefect had its advantages though, and this was one of them; a perfect excuse to land him straight in detention almost every week. Lilly's best friend was Rebecca Davis. They had quite a few differences though, in almost every way. Lilly hated Quidditch, while Becca was a chaser on the Gryffindor team. Lilly was skinny, tall, pale and had wavy flaming red hair, while Becca was short, well fit from Quidditch, tanned and had loads of thick, straight hair that was somewhere between brown and blonde. Lilly hated pranks, and Becca actually found them highly entertaining, although she would never admit it to Lilly. Lilly was almost at all times calm, cool and collected; but Rebecca had a surprising temper, short patience and a sharp tongue for anyone who got on her bad side. Lilly was a hard worker at heart, and Becca, while grades were important as well, really liked to have fun. But together, they balanced each other out; Lilly kept Bee within the boundaries, and she in turn made sure Lilly remembered to enjoy herself. The other girls that shared their dorm weren't really much of friends with the duo. Amy Bergstram was a tiny little thing, with long dark hair and an obsession with a bit of a 'rebellious' side. She didn't exactly believe in color and preferred chains to belts. She hated authority and Quidditch alike, so that narrowed out her possibilities of being friends with either Lilly or Bee. The fourth girl was very quiet. Her name was Peyton Locke. She rarely spoke to the other girls, and most of her friends were in other houses. Despite constant attempts at conversations by both Lilly and Rebecca, she chose to keep to herself. So while Amy was usually found with her boyfriend in a dark corner of some forgotten corridor; and Peyton was usually in the library with the Hufflepuffs; Lilly and Bee basically had the dorm to themselves.

Lilly and Bee sat in the Gryffindor common room, enjoying sitting by the fire and watching the terrified first years shuffle about, not knowing what to do. It was the first day of their last year at Hogwarts, and both were determined that it was going to be a good one.

"Did you see his face? It was priceless! That one goes down in history!"

"Yes I do agree this one is going to be remembered for quite a while." Both girls winced as they heard these voices that they recognized only too well. They looked up to see the marauders happily coming through the portrait hole, with Sirius and James clapping each other on the back, Peter jumping up and down with excitement, and Remus pretending he hadn't heard what they were saying; being a prefect and a marauder was a difficult task. The boys approached the fireplace and Lilly groaned as they sat down. James, Peter and Remus all took up places on the couch opposite them, while Sirius sat in an armchair beside Rebecca and put his feet up on her lap. She sighed disgustedly and pushed them off; only to have him put them right back up.

"Get your filthy feet off of my new robes you disgusting freak." She said irratatedly while pushing them back to the floor.

"You know you love my 'filthy' feet." Sirius responded proudly.

"You know what's sad? I'd have to say I mind your feet the least. They're a whole lot better than looking at the rest of you." She said smugly. The others just sighed, their bickering was nothing new, it was a way of life.

"Now please remove your grimy shoes from my lap."

"My feet are not grimy! Take that back!"

"Hell no, of course your feet are grimy, everything about you is."

"No, not my-"

"Will you guys please relax? It's only the first day of school." Remus pleaded.

"Fine, if Davis agrees to go out with me" Sirius said coyly.

"Wow, original." Bee said without even bothering to change her expression. "Are you going for a new record? Because that is the 12th time today, and it's only the first day back from vacation." Sirius only grinned at her, and put his feet back up.

"No, I think my record was my 37 times last Valentines Day." He said grinning.

"You know I really don't understand you. I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU, YOU PATHETIC UNORIGINAL EGOTISTICAL PIG!" she said in a huff, throwing his feet off with such force that he nearly fell out of his chair. She stood up and marched to the girl's staircase.

"Ah, so it's originality you want? I can do that!" he called after her. She turned back and glared, but then actually broke into a grin and rolled her eyes. He was horribly annoying, but she couldn't help but enjoy the death glares she was getting from envious girls around the room.

"Good luck then." She said with a sigh, and went up the staircase.

"That will never get old." Sirius announced. Peter went into a fit of giggles, clearly thinking Sirius was an unbelievable comedian, until James elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Now how about you Evans, wana go on a date with a Potter?" James asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

"No, I don't want to go out with a Potter; frankly, I'd rather date a potted plant than a Potter." She said smoothly. Sirius burst out into loud barking laughs, and Remus slapped a hand over his mouth. Peter nearly peed his pants with giggles, or maybe he did; no one really wanted to know. James just looked at her in shock. It wasn't hard to see his hurt, although Lilly was always oblivious to this. And without another word she stood up and followed Becca up the stair case.

"I think she's getting even better with her comebacks, mate." Sirius managed out between laughs.

"Yeah well at least she didn't call me a pathetic egotistical pig, mateee" he said back smiling.

"Hey she was joking, you saw her smiling. Plus you know she wants me" Sirius said grinning. "Besides, it's like a game; we've done this since second year." He said, trying to convince himself more than anyone else. "At least I'm not madly in love with a girl who would rather date a plant." James flushed horribly at this; all the marauders knew that he was actually crazy about Lilly. He did his best to make it look like a big joke, like Sirius and Bee did (or so they thought) but Sirius had seen through it instantly. James loved Lilly, and Lilly apparently hated James. In 5th year he had sworn off girlfriends, hoping Lilly would then see that he was waiting for her, but he couldn't stop girls altogether now could he? He opened his mouth to talk when two rather attractive sixth year girls walked by. Both they had dated the year before, but James couldn't quite remember if they actually broke up, or if they even technically dated for that matter. Despite this, Sirius and James both pulled a girl onto his lap.

"Who needs the ice queens anyway?" Sirius asked as the girl on his lap kissed his neck.

James nodded, but both seemed a bit hesitant to fully accept that.

"I think we all know who needs the 'ice queens' Remus said under his breath.'

"Of course we know! THE ICE KINGS!" Peter said excitedly, proud that he may have gotten an answer right. Remus looked at him with surprise in his eyes, then sighed and rested his face in his palms.

"What? Wasn't I right?"


	2. Maybe?

Challenges and Chances in the Gryffindor House

Chapter 2: Maybe?

Up in the girls dorms…

"AH! I HATE him! He is arrogant, stubborn, pig-headed, disgusting, perverted, disrespectful…" Bee sighed as Lilly continued to rant. This was usual; she did this almost every time James would ask her out.

"Well maybe, but he's crazy about you Lills." She told her friend rationally.

"Oh come on, that's a big fat LIE. Why on earth would he want me? That is pathetic; he only does it to BOTHER ME!" Lilly cried out exasperatedly. "Besides, aren't you one to talk? Poor Sirius has been asking you out for, what is it now? OVER FOUR YEARS?" she asked, grinning widely.

"Don't look at me like that" Bee responded, rolling her eyes.

"Like what?"

"Like you know something I don't. Sirius repulses me. He only asks me out to embarrass me, it's all a big joke to him; like everything else in life." She said in one breath. "He has every girl in the entire school, he only asks me out daily because I'm like the only one to refuse him. I'm just a challenge. And honestly, that is pathetic. I want nothing to do with him. The only thing he's good for in my opinion is to practice my insults." She decided haughtily.

"Isn't that a little rough? To be honest, I think he's not always joking. I mean everyone knows it's your fault that he dates every girl he sees, the least you could do is give him one date."

"First of all, how dare you say this to me when you just said what you did about James? And secondly I- wait, did you just accuse me of making him a man whore?" Becca asked astounded. Lilly just laughed.

"Oh come on, like you don't know Bee." Bee just stared wide eyed and expectantly.

"Well you do know you were the first girl he asked out right? Back in second year, after you tried out for Quidditch? Well obviously you said no, and after that he turned into the turbo-dater he is today. You ruined him Bee." She finished with a smile. Becca looked on in shock.

"That is absolutely ridiculous Lills. Sirius Black would have ended up exactly the same way he is now, regardless of whether or not I agreed to have breakfast with him when we were twelve." She said, doing her best to convince herself as well as Lilly. But Lilly just shrugged, and apparently believed what her friend said.

"Whatever, I never said you fancied him or anything. I know he drives you crazy." Becca sighed with relief as Lilly confirmed her thoughts for her.

"So Lilly, while we are on the topic of marauders, I know you hate him and all, but I still say he's serious about you."

"THAT IS RIDICULOUS! JAMES POTTER CAN'T BE SERIOUS FOR MORE THAN 1 AND A HALF SECONDS! HE IS AN IRRATIONAL SELFABSORBED GIT OF A-"

"Calm down Lilly, I get the point, but what would you do if I could prove it to you?" Lilly remained silent.

(The next morning)

The marauders watched the girls descend the staircase, and Sirius and James exchanged identical grins. They walked up to the bottom of the girls stairs, and waited as Lilly and Rebecca approached the bottom. Both boys held out an arm and said in unison, "Escort you to lunch?" Lilly's response was blatantly walking past James as though he were nothing more than a coat rack. Bee simply said "Bite me" to the awaiting Sirius.

"Gladly" he responded with a devilish grin.

"You are positively disgusting Black."

"And you are looking positively radiant this morning Bee." He replied in his most charming voice. While this was enough to make the majority of the females at Hogwarts go weak in the knees, it only made Becca whack him on the back of the head.

"Shove it"

"Where?"

"Oh good Lord."

"Hey wait up" he said, and grabbed her arm seriously. She turned to look at him with eyebrows raised and awaited the cause of his sudden serious side.

"What's up with your crazy friend?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, she could take it a little easier on James."

"Why should she do that?"

"Because maybe it actually hurts, ever think that?"

"No, it always seems like an innocent game. Not to mention he deserved it, he was being an ass, again."

The two just looked at each other, no longer sure about which couple they were talking about. Not until then was it that they realized how close they were standing, and that Sirius was still clutching onto her wrist. She had to lean her head back to meet his eyes, seeing as though he was nearly a foot taller, but found it hard to tear away her gaze. 'What am I thinking? I hate this guy!' she told herself, and finally wrenched her wrist out of his grip. He looked startled, and she stuttered, trying to say something, but eventually gave up and followed Lilly out of the common room.

"What was that all about?" James asked curiously as Sirius came to join him.

"What are you talking about?" he answered innocently.

"Um, your little 'moment' with Davis over there?" he inquired again.

"There was no moment, I don't know what you're talking about." He said coolly.

"Wow. I can't believe I didn't see it before. It is so obvious, and I didn't even notice. You actually fancy her don't you?"

"I DO NOT!"

"Sirius and Davis sitting in a tree!" he began to sing, "F-U-C-"

"JAMES!" Sirius bellowed, and James grinned back.

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Well there's nothing to tell."

"So you won't mind if I go tell Bee that you fancy her? I think she'd be interested to know."

"You wouldn't" he growled back.

"Oh, but mate, you know very well that I would."

"Very well, you say a word to anyone about whatever the hell you think you just saw in your demented little mind, and I'll tell Miss Lilly what I found in your sock drawer."

James looked as though someone hit him with a stunning spell.

"Deal." He said disappointedly.

"Too bad we are in love with a couple of Ice Queens." James said with a laugh.

"I DO NOT love Davis." Sirius muttered. James laughed again.

"Okay mate, I believe you." James said, hiding his grin, and with that they turned to follow the two girls out.

Rebecca sighed with exasperation as she looked down into her spaghetti.

"You, me, Hogsmeade next weekend" was written in parmesan on top of it. There was only one way to deal with this. As she stood up to leave, she poured the plate of food onto Sirius' own, making sure to spill a noticeable amount onto his robes. With a sarcastic smile she turned and left, with a laughing Lilly at her heel.

"Wow, well at least you tried something new." Remus offered supportively. Sirius however was laughing, "I'm just glad that she didn't pour it onto me. I wouldn't put it past her."

James sighed and watched his red headed desire walk away and he rested his head in his hands. The other three exchanged all knowing glances. Something had to be done.

It was half past two in the morning, but Becca couldn't sleep. She listened to the slow breathing of her other three roommates, and slowly pulled out the letter that had been keeping her up.

'Dear Beezy,

Please don't crumple this up. Hear me out. Go to Hogsmeade with me? Please?

-Sirius'

She wasn't sure why, but she kept reading it over and over again. It was so simple, but yet made such a complicated situation. Was she actually considering going on a date with Sirius Black? No, that was out of the question. She had successfully avoided that for about five years, she couldn't cave in now! But this letter changed things. For once, he had_ asked_ her out, rather than _stating_ that they would go out. And he had taken the time to write a letter. Of course, it was only a three sentence letter, but still. He had thought it through at least somewhat. But would caving in just be letting him win a 5 year long struggle, did he just want to take her out so he would have dated EVERYONE? Well she couldn't let that happen. Of course not. But still…she flipped the letter over and scribbled on the back of it, and made her decision.

After making sure that all the girls were asleep, she grabbed her wand and crept out of the dorm room. She stole up the boy's staircase and found the door labeled '7th years'. Without a word Bee stuffed the letter under the door, and took a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing.' She thought, and hurried back to bed.

The boys awoke the next morning to Peter's excited squeals.

"Sirius got a letter, from a GIRL!" he cried out. Sirius leaped out of bed, to snatch the letter before any of his friends could read it. In a matter of moments there was a mad scuffle for the letter; resulting in Peter shoved under a bed, Remus tangled in the sheets, and James sprawled out on his stomach on the floor; clutching one of Sirius' trainers. Sirius meanwhile had stolen away to the safety of the bathroom.

He saw in the hands was the same letter he had given Bee, but his name on the front was circled in pink pen. He opened it to see an arrow drawn in the same ink on the bottom. He turned the letter to see;

'Maybe…' written in her familiar scrawl. 'Maybe' she had said. Maybe! She was considering him. Why was he so excited? He had been out with countless girls, but never with Bee. Maybe…


	3. Speechless

A/N: This one's really short, I didn't have much to write…I just didn't want to put all this into the last chapter; it would be way too long. Hope you like it! R&R please!

P.S. I fixed my spelling of LILY'S name (thank you tiedye)

Speechless

James was gazing off into space again. It didn't take a genius to guess why.

"Hey mate, you want to know what I think?" Sirius offered.

"No not especially, but has that ever stopped you before?"

"Exactly. Glad to see you're finally catching on!" Sirius responded jovially,

"Now, maybe you just need to show her that you actually LIKE HER! I'm getting the feeling that, while asking her out 24 times a day is a respectable approach, she's not getting the message."

"Hey, look whose talking." James stabbed back.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jamsie. Now like I was saying-"

"Sirius mate? Stuff it." Sirius looked slightly taken aback, Peter meanwhile was giggling again.

"Oooh you got told!" he squealed.

"Burn!" at this he started laughing hysterically again, clearly thinking he was extremely clever. The other three looked at him with pity, he tried so hard sometimes.

"Peter"

"Yeah?"

"Never say that again. Ever."

"Oh…"

But this discussion was stopped abruptly, when James suddenly stood up and strode across the room towards the girls' staircase.

"Uh oh."

"James, you're not going to do anything drastic are you mate?" Sirius called, sounding slightly worried. But James didn't stop; instead he headed straight for the red-headed girl nearing the end of the stair case.

"Evans, what exactly do you think of me?" he asked her, looking straight into her eyes. He wasn't sure what had come over him, but he suddenly just had to know. Becca shot a nervous glance towards the other marauders, and snuck around the two to join them.

"I think, that you are in my way James" she said without flinching.

"No I'm serious here,"

"No actually you are James."

"Haha, you are just so witty Lily." She was temporarily taken aback by the use of her first name, but that wouldn't let her get her guard down.

"Well thank you oh-so-very-much, now please move." She made to go around him, but he grabbed the banister, cutting her off.

"Not until you tell me what you think of me."

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Uh-oh," Bee whispered.

"What, is she going to kill him?" Remus asked tentatively.

"Yep, pretty much. She's been saving this one up for a while."

"I think you are an arrogant, disgusting, perverted, egotistical, pathetic waste of oxygen, that is an idiotic, superficial, wannabe, foul-mouthed, evil little COCKROACH!" she practically screamed.

"Sounds like she's turning into you Bee."

"Oh, go jump off a cliff."

"And will you PLEASE stop running your hand through your hair like that? It is positively PATHETIC!" Lily finished, slapping his hand away from his head. His hands both dropped to his sides, and Lily shoved her way past him and out the portrait hole. James didn't move; he was still staring at the spot on the staircase that she had just been standing on. Silently, he moved towards the boys' staircase, and all of the marauders stood up to follow him.

"Hold on," Bee said, grabbing Sirius' shirt and pulling him back down. "I need to talk to you." Sirius looked skeptical.

"But James, he-"

"Don't worry. The other two can handle it for now." She reassured him. "Besides, that's precisely what I want to talk to you about." He finally seemed convinced, and sank reluctantly into an armchair, while the other two followed James.

"So, what is this about, exactly?" he asked her a little nervously.

"We have to fix this." She stated simply.

"Fix what?" he asked, clearly not catching her train of thought.

"Fix what?" she asked sarcastically. "FIX THEM YOU IDIOT!"

"I think they are way past fixing. Besides, you heard what she said, she HATES James. She made that quite clear Bee." He said, wondering if she somehow missed the rather impressive string of insults he just witnessed.

"Oh she just thinks she hates him, or wants to for that matter. _Trust_ me on this one. I know Lily practically better than I know myself and she only _wants_ to hate James. Honestly, I think she's always liked him a bit, but would never admit it. That would go completely against everything she stands for." She said in her most convincing voice. However he still looked a little unsure.

"I don't know, I mean what if she was serious? She just killed my best mate; I can't stand to watch him be taken down like that again." Bee couldn't help but be moved a little by his compassion for his friend. She'd never seen this side of him before.

"If I swear to you that she won't, will you help me? Because I know for a fact that if he is serious with her, she won't bite back again." He still looked nervous, clearly not trusting Becca.

"Ugh," she sighed, "I _asked_her! I asked what she would do if I could prove that he was serious!"

"And?"

"And she was speechless!"

"Wow."

"Yeah, no kidding…"

"Lily Evans was speechless?"

"Yep."

"Alright, so maybe you've got a point. Well less than a point. Let's say you've got a 'pointlet'. Why did you want to talk to me about it anyway?" Sirius asked. He couldn't find a connection between the two, and in the past six years she had never expressed a desire just to talk to him for no real reason.

"Ah, I figured you'd be asking me that soon. So basically, I'm sick and tired of hearing Lily rant about how she 'hates' James, and I want them to get together. But I need your help…" she trailed off, twisting her hands together as she said the last part. Sirius grinned. Bee needed his help; that could prove to be interesting.

"Okay, but for a price."

"I had a feeling you'd say that, so I came prepared. If you help me, I will turn my 'maybe' into a 'yes'." She declared. Sirius raised both eyebrows, rather surprised he just got her to agree to go on a date with him, and he hadn't even asked her that day. Well except for saying that he saw them in Hogsmeade together during Divination, but that didn't really count. Oh, and he offered to buy her real breakfast that morning before class if she went with him on the weekend. But really, if you thought about it hard enough, that didn't count either.

"Fine."

"Really? That's all you want?"

"Are you offering more?" he said coyly, arching one eyebrow.

"Oh get over yourself you great prat, I was only saying that I wasn't expecting you to give up without more of a fight."

"Yes, I have to admit neither did I, but you seem to be missing one important fact m'dear."

"Yeah? And what would that be?" she asked with a laugh, she had made special care not to forget a thing.

"I just won a five year long fight." Bee looked as though someone just slapped her. She was completely at a loss for words; speechless. She didn't like losing, it wasn't exactly something she dealt with well. Sirius knew this perfectly well, and was loving every moment of it. He grinned at her triumphantly. But just as he was sinking into his gloating stage of winning, a wicked smile flashed across her face. He knew that look too well.

"What's that look for?"

"Oh, nothing." She said airily, waving a hand casually and standing up to leave. He leaped up too, and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her back around.

"Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell. Just that you didn't win." Now it was his turn to look shocked.

"Yes I did! You just said you'd go with me!"

"Exactly, but I never said it was a _date_. Besides, we're going to need most of that time to put our plan into action." Sirius glared at her.

"Fine, we'll call it a tie, considering that you still are spending the entire day with me."

"Deal. Now if you'll sit down, we can discuss our plan."

The plan was set. Everything was working perfectly. It was so simple, that it was flawless. Needless to say, Bee and Sirius were rather proud of themselves. Lily however, was less than pleased.

"What do you mean you can't spend the day in Hogsmeade with me?"

Lily protested. Bee was looking rather guilty, and doing what she had learned was best to do when she pissed off Lily; hiding underneath her covers.

"I can't, I have plans."

"WITH?" Lily demanded.

"Sirghusnhmmph" she mumbled in response. Usually, she was good at making up excuses, while the guys all found it rather annoying that she could get them to believe anything, she found it extremely useful. However, lying to a professor about why your essay is only half finished, and lying to your best friend, were entirely different things. She just couldn't lie to Lily.

"Erm, sorry, didn't catch that." Lily said sarcastically from her place at the end of Bee's bed. Bee sighed; there was no point in hiding it now.

"I'm going with Sirius."

Lily fell off the bed.


	4. Kisses and Cooties

A/N: This is it folks! I do hope you enjoyed it; please let me know what you thought! I have to admit that it got a little overly fluffy at the end, sorry, I did my best. Well have fun reading, and review please!

Kisses and Cooties

Lily was still quite pissed with Becca for ditching her on a Hogsmeade weekend. Especially considering that she wouldn't even tell her why. What could have suddenly possessed her usually logical best friend into going on a date with, with, well with a _marauder?_ It was ridiculous. He must have bewitched her. But then again, he wasn't smart enough to bewitch Bee, plus she would have KILLED him. But then why? All this was giving Lily a headache. At least they were going to meet at the Three Broomsticks that afternoon at one. Her day was at least not a _total_ waste. And on the brightside, James hadn't asked her out in TWO DAYS! That was a record, no it was more than a record; it blew the old record out of the water. But for some reason she couldn't name what was putting her into a bad mood rivaling even the worst of Bee's. She couldn't, no that was out of the question, ridiculous really; there was no way she _missed_ James Potter. Was there?

James was shocked. Sirius had actually snagged a date with the legendary Rebecca Davis. It wasn't only an accomplishment for Sirius; it was an accomplishment for all males at Hogwarts. One day back in 5th year the boys had made a poll on all of the Gryffindor girls. Lily had won best hair, eyes, and reputation. Bee had won best ass, (she was rather pissed when she found this out), shortest temper, and biggest tease. It wasn't like she was anti-guys; in fact it was the opposite. She led them on, flirting endlessly, but then refused to go out with them. The ones she actually dated rarely lasted more than a month. Sirius though, after five years of course, had gotten a date with her. Most thought after five years he would never get even close to a date, so in a way, he had doubly won. But it was hard to be happy for his friend, with what Lily had told him. All these years thinking she was just 'hard to get', clearly he was wrong. Since 'the incident' as his friends had taken to calling it, he hadn't even looked at her. And it was killing him. Still, it was a Hogsmeade weekend, and even if his best friend was on a date with an ice queen, he would enjoy himself if it killed him. Plus, he was meeting Sirius at the Three Broomsticks at one.

"Don't even try it Black" Bee warned, as Sirius attempted to snake an arm around her waste.

"Awe come on Bee, lighten up, it's a beautiful day, and you're here with me!" Sirius said gleefully.

"Yeah, I know; what a waste of a day."

"Hey you promised." Bee just glared. She had, unwillingly of course, promised that she would do her best to be 'nice' to Sirius for a day. At the time it seemed a small price to pay, but now an entire day seemed like _forever_.

"I did nothing wrong. I never said_ what_ was making this day a waste. Stop flattering yourself."

"Fine, but you better watch it. I had to lie to my best friend for your stupid plan thing to work, so you owe me at least a day of kindness.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm ALWAYS nice to you." She said simply. Sirius laughed. Bee glared. It was going to be a _long_ day.

"Well it's almost one, let's go." And with that, they headed down the alley behind the Three Broomsticks.

Lily entered the Three Broomsticks, but didn't see Becca anywhere. 'That's odd' she thought, 'Bee is never late'. She headed towards the back table anyway, where they always met, only to find a rather unsettling sight: James.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. He looked taken aback, how did he already upset her when he didn't even look at her yet?

"Sitting?" he suggested. Lily huffed and sat down across from him.

"I'm meeting Bee here." She declared.

"Good for you." He replied. Lily looked put out; this was not in the plan. She wasn't supposed to meet James here, and here he was, in _her_ spot. What did he think he was doing?

"So what _are_ you doing here?" she asked again.

"Meeting Sirius. But seeing as you're meeting Bee and she's not here either, looks like they're still together. It might be a while." James said, looking into his mug, he still hadn't made eye contact.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, either Bee has killed him by now and is trying to hide the body, or they are actually enjoying themselves." James stated quietly. Lily laughed, causing him to look up.

"Yeah right, those two can't stand each other. Plus, Bee wouldn't _actually_ kill anyone." Lily said defensively.

"Yeah she would, she's bloody terrifying with charms sometimes. Her temper and wand combined are something to be avoided."

"Hey watch it!"

"Why should I? You're friend is kind of crazy sometimes. Brilliant at Quidditch, but stubborn and temperamental as hell."

"Like your friends are all just so perfect? Look at me, I'm James Potter; perfect Quidditch player with my perfect family and my perfect money and my perfect friends." Lily yelled. James stood up after hearing this, and so did Lily. Their faces were only inches apart.

"Oh yeah? Well look at little ms. Perfect Lily! Look at me with my perfect grades and perfect Head Girl badge and perfect EVERYTHING!" he shouted.

"How dare you?" she screamed.

"How dare I what? Call you perfect?" he said grinning smugly. She just huffed angrily in response.

"Yes! No wait, AH!" she cried out.

"Because you are!" he yelled.

"I THINK YOU'RE BLOODY PERFECT, SO DEAL WITH IT EVANS!"

"You are so, so, so-" but poor Lily never get to tell James exactly what he was, for he silenced her with a kiss. After realization set in, she reeled back and smacked him in the face. He looked at her in shock. She looked pissed, and as she lifted her hand again he waited for pain, but was more than a little surprised when she apparently changed her mind mid-swing, and used it to wrap behind his neck and pull him towards her for another kiss. Time seemed to stop; other people had to notice the change too. Never had two people that hated each other so much, been so in love.

"But I thought I was an arrogant, disgusting, perverted, egotistical, pathetic waste of oxygen…" he said, grinning against her lips.

"Yeah well, turns out those are the kind I like." She said, flushing a little. He kissed her again,

"Come on, let's get out of here." She followed him happily, hand in hand.

"Sirius Black, I swear if you don't get your hands off my-"

"So sorry dear, won't happen again." The pair was currently in a rather amusing position. Becca was standing on her toes on top of a dumpster peering through a tiny, dust encrusted window into the Three Broomsticks; and Sirius was below, holding onto her waist to keep her from falling. It was all Bee's idea to watch James and Lily, and in all her 'blondeness' as Sirius called it, she had decided to do so from on top of a dumpster.

"They're at it again. Wait, WAIT! He just KISSED her!" Then she turned around, put her hands on his shoulders and hopped down.

"I told you it would work! I do believe you owe me five galleons. Pay up."

"No way, I said if they _date_ you get five galleons, and that is yet to happen."

"Fine, we'll see." Bee leaned back against the wall behind her and looked up skeptically at Sirius.

"Sirius, can I ask you a question?" she asked boldly.

"Sure, shoot." He replied.

"Why have you been asking me out for five years?" she asked calmly. He was rather surprised by the casual tone she asked this question in, but figured there was no way of getting around it. If Bee wanted to know, she'd find out eventually.

"Because I wanted to go out with you. Honestly I thought you were the one in the advanced classes." He said smirking.

"Clearly, but why. I mean it's not like you need a date or anything, you've dated every girl in this school above 3rd year. Why me? I'm not so special." She concluded, not looking away from him. He didn't know what to say, how do you react to that? This was the point of no return. Either he could still play it off casually and get away scott-free, or he could tell her _everything_. Most guys would have seen this as a simple choice, casual and easy; she'll never expect a thing. But Sirius, being who he was, took the rather irrational and difficult route…

"How can you say that? Of course you are special. You're incredible, at least to me. You're beautiful, smart, witty, creative, and a damn good chaser. All that in one person? What was I supposed to do? I've wanted to spend time with you since second year!" he practically shouted. How did she not get it?

"But really, that makes no sense. You've had all the prettiest girls in school, all the smartest girls, the easiest girls, the nicest, the sluttiest, I don't compare with them! I never could and I would never want to! I'm not like the girls you date Sirius; I don't think you get it. Why on Earth would you want, me?" she asked, her eyes were wide and she had her arms crossed. He knew not to mess with that stance, she wasn't kidding around. The time had come.

"I don't know what else to tell you besides what I already did. I need you Bee, that's it. All those other girls were just there because I could never have you. I can't explain it, no one can. But it's, it's, it's chemical. It just is what it is." He said with a sigh, there was no turning back now. Bee just kept staring, she looked skeptical still.

"What?" he demanded. Did she honestly not get it still?

"Nothing…well I mean it's just that, well how do I know you're not just playing a prank on me? It wouldn't be the first time…" she said trailing off. Sirius couldn't believe it.

"If you honestly think I'm joking after that, then I should just go." He said disheartened. He turned to leave her, but she couldn't let him go like that. What if he was telling the truth?

"No Sirius, stop, _please_." She grabbed his elbow and pulled him back to her. Looking up at him she could tell; he _was_ actually serious. They locked eyes and stayed that way for a while. She put a hand behind his neck, and the chill of her rings sent a shiver down his spine. The other hand she placed on his chest, and brought her face closer to hers. He wrapped an arm around her back, and let his forehead rest on hers. They were _so_ close. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and it gave her the chills. Her breathing was coming in short breaths, and she knew she had to do something now. He had just spilled his heart out to her, and if she didn't act now she'd lose him forever, or faint. Both sounded bad, so without a chance to second guess herself, she rose up to her full height and locked lips with his. It was as though the world had shifted, or at least to them it was. He felt her against him, and kissed her like his life depended on it. They kissed like was the only thing worth living for, and if they stopped the world itself would cease to exist. He pulled her up to himself tightly, and she tightened her grip on his neck. He grabbed a handful of her shirt, wanting to hold onto her forever. They would have gone in this fashion forever, or until one of them passed out from lack of oxygen, but were stopped by the sound of;

"Bloody hell!"

"What is going on today?"

Sirius and Bee pulled apart and looked to see a very surprised looking James and Lily staring back and, holding hands? Well that was certainly new.

"I thought you two hated each other!" James and Lily said simultaneously.

"Yeah well, could have said the same to you." Sirius shot back. But then started to laugh, and he kissed Bee again. She smiled into his mouth, making them both laugh again. At this moment, Peter and Remus (who had his arm suspiciously wrapped around Peyton's waist) chose to enter the scene.

"EWWW! GIRL COOTIES! Peter shrieked, seeing Sirius snogging Bee; and James's fingers idly playing with Lily's. Six pairs of eyes watched as Peter ran yelling through the streets, waving his arms about and shouting of cooties and girls. People dodged out of the way, and turned to stare at the madman sprinting down the road. They all started into an uproar of laughter.

"Hey wait, so are you two dating?" Bee asked suddenly. Lily and James looked taken off guard.

"Well what do you say; would you still rather date a potted plant than a Potter?"

"Of course she would. You do NOT want to date him Lils." Sirius said; a touch of nervousness in his voice. James glared daggers at him, what was he doing to him?

"Well actually, I think I do…" Lily said, smiling up at James. He jumped up and down and yelled,

"Did you hear that Hogsmeade? Lily Evans is going out with ME! JAMES POTTER!" Lily could only laugh, and James ran back up to her and swept her up in his arms; spinning her around in circles. Sirius groaned.

"Pay up!" Bee demanded.

"That is so not fair, you practically asked Lily out for him!"

"So, they're still dating! Now come on!" she said, smiling evilly. Sirius growled under his breath as he dug out five galleons from his pockets.

"You're going to regret this, Davis."

"Oh am I Black?" she teased, giggling at the fact that they had resorted to last names.

"Oh yeah." He said, giving a wicked grin. A look of horror passed over her face.

"Sirius Black don't you da-AHH!" she shrieked, as his fingers attacked her sides. He was considerably larger than her, and before long Bee found herself pinned up against a wall, gasping for breath and trying to push off Sirius' prying fingers.

"UNCLE, UNCLE! I GIVE UP!"

"I thought you'd see it my way he said" as he kissed her collarbone and proceeded up her neck.

"But your still not getting your money back" she whispered in his ear.

"That's okay, I think it's a worthy trade." He whispered back, before kissing her again.


End file.
